Accurately estimating the size of a software package implementation can be a difficult task. An inability to accurately estimate implementation size can result in significant time and cost overruns. Therefore, the ability to accurately estimate the size of a software package implementation can be essential to the success of a software package implementation project.
There are a number of solutions for estimating software size with regards to software development projects. For example, function points and lines of code are two methodologies used to measure the size of a software application. Function points and lines of code are useful in determining the size of a software application and thus the effort that will be required to develop the software application. However, because software package implementation projects involve little or no software development, function points and lines of code sizing methodologies can be ineffective in accurately sizing software package implementation projects.
Sizing a software package implementation project can be difficult due to the variety of activities involved. For example, implementing a software package can involve activities such as discovery, gap analysis, installation, configuration, testing, training, and deployment.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to sizing software package implementations.